Myostatin is a secreted growth factor which negatively regulates muscle mass. Loss of function mutations in the Myostatin gene, leading to a hypermuscular phenotype, have been described in cattle, sheep, fish, dogs and humans Myostatin expression is generally limited to skeletal muscle, with low levels of expression reported in adipose and cardiac tissues. Inhibition of Myostatin signaling leads to an increase in muscle size.